


Kinktober 2020

by PascalNSFW



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Begging, Bladder Control, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PascalNSFW/pseuds/PascalNSFW
Summary: I will be doing kinktober 2020 this year! Super excited. I will be using @jbbuckybarnes from Tumblr's prompt list though some will get changed to my own personal preference since i am new to writing smut and there are some I know I can't write well.Tags to be added as we go on
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Jǐngyí/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Intro/prompt list

**Author's Note:**

> https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/630774362178502656/kinktober-2020-challenge
> 
> This is the prompt list I will be going from if anyone would like to see it!
> 
> Super excited to start this and I hope you all will enjoy it

Alright everyone! My first time doing kinktober. I want to challenge myself since I've always wanted to write smut but I don't fully know how to so this is to challenge myself and learn. I can't say these will be good but I will have some good attempts right? XD As it says in the summary, I will be using jbbuckybarnes prompt list though I will be switching out some for things I am more comfortable with. I hope you all will enjoy! Here is the prompt list as of now though it will change later.

Day 1: Handjobs  
Day 2: Hair Pulling Kink  
Day 3: Thigh Riding  
Day 4: Bladder control/omorashi Day 5: Daddy Kink  
Day 6: Blindfolded  
Day 7: Blowjob  
Day 8: Voyeurism  
Day 9: Accidental Stimulation  
Day 10: To be Determined  
Day 11: Restraints  
Day 12: Fingering  
Day 13: In Public  
Day 14: To Be Determined  
Day 15: To Be Determined  
Day 16: Toys  
Day 17: Begging  
Day 18: In The Kitchen  
Day 19: Threesome  
Day 20: Edging  
Day 21: Phone Sex  
Day 22: In the shower/tub  
Day 23: First Time  
Day 24: BDSM/Rough Sex  
Day 25: Caught Masturbating  
Day 26: Overstimuation  
Day 27: To Be Determined  
Day 28: Praise Kink  
Day 29: Dirty Talk  
Day 30: Mutual Masturbation  
Day 31: Dressed up


	2. Handjob (Lan Xichen x Jiang Cheng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng gets distracted by Lan Xichen in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright prompt 1 here we go! Please tell me what you think, any way I can improve, all that. Feedback is definetly appreciated. 
> 
> This is not fully proofread so it could be bad. I apologize.

It was early morning in Lan Xichen's room. The only things that could be heard was the soft breaths from someone fast asleep and the sounds of water as someone got out of the bath. Early morning light strewn in through the window, giving the room a soft glow and there was a faint scent of incense.

Lan Xichen grabbed a towel to start drying himself off as he got out of the bath and glanced at the bed. He smiled softly at the sight of his sleeping lover. Jiang Cheng's ink black hair was in a messy tangle from all his moving around and the blanket was nearly falling off the bed, not even covering his boyfriend anymore.

With a soft chuckle he gently approached the bed, reaching for the blanket to put over the sleeping male when he felt a warm hand grab his wrist. He felt his heart jump a bit, not expecting that but quickly calmed down when he saw it was Jiang Cheng who had grabbed his wrist.

"Good morning." He said in a soft voice, smiling.

"Get back in bed." Jiang Cheng grumbled, not opening his eyes. 

"And why would I do that?" He asked, amusement laced in his voice.

"It's cold without you." Jiang Cheng mumbled.

"It hasn't even been long since I left the bed. It can't be that cold." 

"Don't care. Get in." Jiang Cheng demanded, pulling on his wrist,

"I can't. If you opened your eyes you'd see I'm not even dressed and still wet after taking my bath." He chuckled.

Jiang Cheng opened his eyes and looked at Lan Xichen. He smirked as he saw his boyfriend's cheeks flush pink when realizing his boyfriend's state of undress, water droplets still falling off his hair. 

"Whatever." Jiang Cheng quickly turned to the other side, putting the blanket over himself. 

"Let me get changed then I can join you." He said, turning around to grab his robes so he could get dressed. He heard a shuffling behind him but didn't think much of it and quickly put on his robes.

When he turned around he noticed that the other male had sat up and was watching him. He smiled at him but Jiang Cheng quickly flustered, looking to the side and he noticed his boyfriend grab the blanket, putting it on his lap as if trying to hide something. 

He instantly realized what was happening and smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked teasingly.

While his boyfriend was demanding and in control when it came to normal everyday life, he was the complete opposite when it came to the bedroom. He flustered so easily and so prettily when it came to things like sex. 

"Shut up." Jiang Cheng snapped.

"I don't think that's any way to talk to your lovely boyfriend don't you think?" He smiled, slowly walking over to his boyfriend. He could see the lust in the other males eyes and the way he was breathing a bit heavier. "You get worked up so easily, just by seeing me naked."

"That's not it and you know it." Jiang Cheng huffed. He knew his boyfriend was partially right. Last night was the first time they saw each other in months and they hadn't been able to have any fun together. He also knew that Jiang Cheng hadn't gotten off in a while so he got turned on easily. He still wanted to tease his boyfriend though.

"Mhmm. Deny it all you want." When he reached Jiang Cheng he gently grabbed the blushing mans chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. 

"You look so pretty like this." He whispered, leaning down and kissing the other male passionately. 

Jiang Cheng eagerly kissed back, soon licking Lan Xichen's lips, hoping for access.

"So eager." He whispered against the others lips but quickly let him gain access. Their tounges danced together and he ran his hands through Jiang Cheng's messy hair.

After a bit he pulled back, catching his breath. Jiang Cheng was also panting and pouted a bit at the loss of his boyfriends lips. 

"Don't worry." He smirked then gently started to kiss and nip at Jiang Cheng's neck. The other male let out a soft shuddering breathe, tilting his head back so Lan Xichen had easier access to his neck. He started to give his boyfriend hickeys, licking the spots he bit soon after. Jiang Cheng groaned, closing his eyes.

He started to run his hands over Jiang Cheng's body, feeling his hard muscles and his unsteady breathing. Smirking, he took off Jiang Cheng's robe which was already loose and let his hands wander over the expanse of skin, soon arriving to his boyfriends nipples. Jiang Cheng had sensitive nipples and let out a loud moan at the feeling of Lan Xichen playing with them. 

"So sensitive." He chuckled, pinching the left one to which Jiang Cheng let out a whine. Both his nipples were hard by now, his chest heaving a bit. Jiang Cheng had his eyes closed, lips parted gently. 

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked.

His boyfriend opened his eyes and glared at him. "You know what I want."

"No I don't. Not till you tell me." He said with an eyebrow raise.

Jiang Cheng huffed, blushing even more and mumbled something quietly.

"What was that?" He asked, pinching his boyfriends nipples again, twisting them a little. 

Jiang Cheng let out something between a whine and a moan. "Get me off." He gasped out roughly.

"So demanding." He chuckled, always finding his boyfriend so amusing but he decided to be kind and give him what he wanted. He removed the blanket from Jiang Cheng's lap.

"Someone's eager, Do I really turn you on that much?" He smirked, looking at the other male's member which was achingly hard, flushed red, the tip glistening with precum.

"Stop teasing me." Jiang Cheng mumbled.

"Fine, fine." He smiled and soon touched his boyfriend where he needed it most. Jiang Cheng let out a loud moan, arching into his touch.

He used the precum to make it easier and soon started a steady pace of stroking his boyfriend, making sure to hit all the places that drove Jiang Cheng absolutely mad.

Jiang Cheng wasn't quiet at all, letting out loud moans and whines. His head was tilted back and his breathe uneven.

He continued to stroke him, slowly going faster. He could tell by Jiang Cheng's breathing and how loud he was being that he was getting close.

"I-i won't last long." Jiang Cheng gasped out.

"I can see that." He smirked and stroked even faster, getting him as close as possible.

"Cum for me sweet boy." He said when he knew that Jiang Cheng was on the edge. With a shout, the black haired male did, spilling his seed all over Lan Xichen's hand. He stroked him through it until Jiang Cheng whined from overstimulation then pulled back.

It was quiet for a moment when Jiang Cheng whispered "Fuck. I haven't come that hard in a while."

He smiled "I'm glad to know I turn you on that much. You always look so beautiful like that sweet boy." He leaned over, kissing him sweetly.

They kissed lovingly for a while longer before Lan Xichen cleaned him off. Jiang Cheng managed to convince him to get back into bed for some more cuddles. 

Jiang Cheng slowly fell back asleep and Lan Xichen whispered softly "I love you sweet boy."


	3. Hair Pulling (Juniors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui discover their boyfriend Jin Ling has a hair pulling kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they are aged up for this fanfic. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> Inspired by the fanfic https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971650/chapters/60452818
> 
> This chapter sucked

It was late at night in a city far away from the most popular cities. It was quiet, most everyone sleep by now. All that could be heard was the whistling wind and the sound of footsteps along with voices and laughter. 

Lan Jingyi, Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling were returning to their inn after having a successful night hunt. 

By now they were all young adults and finding their places in the world. Jin Ling was the successful clan leader of the Jin Clan, Sizhui had found his place with helping with most of the night hunts and teaching new cultivators while Jingyi was studying everything he needed to become a clan leader since Lan Xichen had told him he planned to have him as his successor. 

They didn't see each other as often but for the more complicated night hunts, they did. And they cherished it because it had just been a few months prior that they had all confessed their love for each other, and started a relationship. This was one of the only times they could actually be with each other in person, as all three. Most of the time Jingyi and Sizhui just had to exchange letters with Jin Ling, and wait for the day they would see each other again. 

"I don't know if my skills are improving or if that night hunt really was that boring." Jingyi remarked, stretching a bit with a yawn

"It just wasn't boring for you since you got to be the backup mostly today." Jin Ling argued. 

"You're lucky you had me as backup! You could have died!" Jingyi argued back.

"Are you saying I can't fend for myself?" Jin Ling glared at him.

Sizhui just smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend's argue. They did this all the time and he found it adorable. 

He listened to them argue as they got back to the inn though he motioned for them to quiet down since they didn't want to wake anyone up when returning to their room. 

They begrudgingly stopped and they all went to their room. 

"Finally. We can fully spend time together now." Jingyi sighed happily. 

"Mhmm." Sizhui smiled softly. "How about we get changed into more comfortable clothes first?' He asked.

The other two agreed though they all had to take out their elaborate hair pieces first. 

"Jingyi. I can brush your hair for you if you went me to." Sizhui said. Jingyi always managed to find a way to tangle his hair when putting his hair down so he often had to brush it after taking out the hair pieces. Sizhui often brushed it for him when they were together because they both loved it. It was relaxing and they got to be close to one another. 

Jingyi nodded eagerly and quickly started to take his hair down.

Sizhui looked at Jin Ling who had started to carefully take out his hair pieces. "Do you want me or Jingyi to brush yours maybe? You've never let us but I promise you, it's really soothing and we'll be gentle." He smiled.

Jin Ling looked back and hesitated for a moment then nodded "Okay, sure."

Soon they had all taken out their elaborate hair pieces. Sizhui started to brush Jingyi's hair while Jingyi brushed Jin Ling's. 

"Don't tug too hard or I'll break your legs." Jin Ling warned to which Jingyi rolled his eyes and just started to brush Jin Ling's hair. He was surprisingly gentle and Jin Ling found himself relaxing with a soft sigh.

There was a comfortable silence for a while and they all relaxed, enjoying each others presence when Jingyi accidentally found a pretty nasty tangle which was hidden in Jin Ling's hair. He didn't mean to tug but since it was so tangled and he hadn't been expecting it, he ended up tugging hard on accident. So hard that Jin Ling's head got pulled back. 

One would expect someone to make a noise of pain when that happened and Jingyi was about to apologize. But they were shocked when instead of a noise of pain, a moan was what left Jin Ling's mouth. And quite a lewd one at that. 

There was a beat of silence where no one moved but then Jin Ling's face turned bright red and he quickly stood up. "You asshole! Tugging my hair like that! I'm surprised I even still have hair!" He was obviously extremely flustered, breathing heavily. 

Jingyi at first didn't know how to respond but then he smirked "Why are you acting so mad? From what I can tell you seemed to enjoy it." He looked at Jin Ling challengingly. 

Jin Ling got even more flustered. "What the hell are you even talking about?! Why would I enjoy having my hair ripped off!!"

Sizhui watched with amusement but he agreed with Jingyi. Although they hadn't been in a relationship for long, they did have their fair share of handjobs and other such things. He knew when something turned Jin Ling on and obviously, having his hair pulled was one of the things that turned him on.

"I don't know, you tell me." Jingyi smirked.

Jin Ling blushed brightly and crossed his arms, hiding his face.

He smiled softly "Stop teasing him. Let's talk about this. Jin Ling come here." He used a bit of his dom voice when saying that. 

Both Jingyi and Jin Ling became more quiet and attentive when he used that voice. Jin Ling grumbled but sat down by them.

"Now sweet boy, why did you never tell us about this?" He asked.

Jin Ling stayed quiet for a while then mumbled "Was embarrassed." 

"There's no reason to be embarrassed for something that brings you pleasure. Plus I am always looking forward to finding new ways to turn you into pieces." He smirked to which Jin Ling hid his face even more.

"That's true... It's actually quite hot." Jingyi said.

Jin Ling just hid his face and stayed quiet. 

"Let's talk about this for a bit." He said.

They talked for a few minutes to learn what Jin Ling liked about it, how he would want to do a scene with it and then they all agreed to wanting to try it out.

"Now baby tell me your safewords." Sizhui commanded when they were ready.

"Yellow if I wanna slow down, red to stop and green if I'm enjoying it." Jin Ling responded. 

"Good boy." He praised then made Jingyi also say what the safewords were. He then asked them their colors to an enthuastic green so they started.

"Now Jingyi, I think you should get that knot out of A-Ling's hair. Don't be gentle." He commanded.

Jingyi smirked and nodded, grabbing the brush then started to brush out the knot, making sure to tug hard. Jin Ling moaned loudly and clutched his robes a bit. While Jingyi did that, Sizhui started to kiss Jin Ling's neck, giving him hickeys occasionally.

With that combination, it didn't take long for Jin Ling to be a mess, breathing heavily with moans and whines while clutching on his robes. You could obviously see his hard on in his robes and Sizhui smirked "Oh my, what's this?" He asked, rubbing at Jin Ling's crotch.

The younger male let out a loud moan, bucking his hips so he could get more friction.

"Our youngest is such as mess now." Jingyi smirked to which Sizhui made a noise of agreement.

He then took Jin Ling's erection out of his pants and started to stroke him, motioning to Jingyi to keep tugging his hair.

It didn't take long at all before Jin Ling gasped "I'm gonna cum." 

"Then cum for me." Sizhui demanded.

Jin Ling came soon after all over Sizhui's hand and he smirked. "Good boy." He stroked Jin Ling through it.

Afterwards Jin Ling seemed quite tired, especially after the night hunt. "You did well sweet boy. Now you can watch as me and Jingyi get each other off." He smirked and saw Jingyi perk up a bit.

"Come here." He gestured for Jingyi to get on his knees before him to which Jingyi quickly did. He could see that Jingyi was turned on after seeing their other boyfriend cum.

"I want you to suck my dick and if you do well, I'll let you cum."

Jingyi eagerly nodded. "Good. Start."

Jingyi quickly untied his robes and pulled down Sizhui's pants then took Sizhui's leaking erection into his mouth and started to bob his head.

He moaned softly at the warm heat of Jingyi's mouth and started to gently fuck himself into Jinyi's mouth. Jingyi soon picked up his pace and so did Sizhui, finding a good rythm together. "Good, so good." He mumbled, moaning.

Slowly he reached his climax, giving Jingyi a warning before letting a loud moan as he came into his mouth. Jingyi swallowed it all and he smiled softly.

"You did so well."

"Thank you." Jingyi blushed a bit.

"Let me get you off now." He gave Jingyi a quick handjob, leaving hickeys and love bites on his neck.

Afterwards they all cuddled on the bed and smiled at him "You both did so well tonight. I love you both."

They sleepily mumbled back their love and they all quickly fell asleep.


End file.
